Tequila Has Its Perks
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Dean hadn't drank this hard in a long time. He never really felt safe enough to anymore. But in the bunker, surrounded by friends, it was different. Especially when one of those friends was a really hot angel. Yep, alcohol was definitely required to get this party started. Dean/Ezekiel (in his original vessel)


_written for futuredeanspieholster on tumblr. She has helped me rekindle my love of dezekiel. nothin' but alcohol-induced smut here..._

* * *

Dean hadn't drank this hard in a long time. He never really felt safe enough to anymore. There was always something else he had to be on his toes for. It had been so long since he could just let go and really drink to forget. And he took full advantage of it this time around.

They boys were enjoying a nice night in, just the whole gang sharing a few beers and relaxing in the bunker; Sam, Cas, Kevin, Dean and Ezekiel, who had now returned to his own vessel. Most of them quit drinking after a few beers. It was just a casual, social thing really. But Dean decided to pull out all the stops and said, "what the hell." Kevin dropped out first, which was encouraging because lord knows the kid didn't sleep enough. But by then Dean had broken out the hard liquor. Whiskey, straight from the bottle in the true hunter's way. Sam, Dean and the two fallen angels had a nice chat, but when Dean broke out the tequila, Sam started to get fidgety. He and Cas exchanged a few words, their closeness was a little too familiar in Dean's eyes and he took a swig of the liquor to extinguish the flame of jealousy he felt ignite in his belly. He knew there was something between Sam and Cas, it just made him angry they felt they had to hide it.

Sam stood, followed by Castiel. They said their goodnights and all but held hands on the way out, Sam glancing between Dean and Zeke briefly, pleading for Zeke to 'watch him.'

When they had left the room, Dean finally pulled the bottle away from his lips and turned to Zeke.

"God, finally got those two dorks out of here. I thought they'd never leave. The sexual tension was…" Dean made an aborted gesture with his hands. Zeke started at him hard trying to determine exactly what Dean was trying to say.

The hunter's fingers lingered on the glass bottle in front of him as he stared down hard at the table like he was lost in thought. But Zeke had a feeling Dean was too drunk to be thinking about anything terribly coherently.

"Perhaps you ought to stop for tonight, Dean," Zeke reached across the space and slid the bottle away from him.

Dean made a pathetic attempt to hold on to it at first but his reaction time was pretty shot right now.

He sighed, giving up. "Yeah, I hate tequila anyway…" he shrugged.

Dean shifted in his seat, twisting his body to face Ezekiel who eyed him quizzically. "So's just you an' me now, I guess, Mr. big hunky angel man." Dean smirked.

"I suppose it is, yes," Zeke said cautiously. "And I'd prefer if you would call me Ezekiel."

"No's Zeke…" Dean mumbled. A silence settled between them until Dean's alcohol-eased ambitions thought it would be a great time to make an appearance. "Are you glad we're alone now?" he spat out quicker than he knew what he was saying. He flinched as the words hung in the air. _Yeah, I am way too sober for this…_but, alas, he'd been cut off from the comforting liquid.

"I suppose." Zeke looked at him sideways, far too innocent for his own good and Dean just wanted to run his hands all over him and deface that pure, perfect, angel façade. "Why? What are you suggesting?"

And then Dean's lips were on his, pushing and pulling and bruising, barely allowing that last syllable out of Zeke's mouth. The alcohol was thick on his tongue and Zeke found himself unable to resist. He licked the taste out of the hunter's mouth causing Dean to moan.

"Sam and Cas are both gettin' laid tonight," Dean panted against Zeke's lips. "Can't let them have all the fun, now can we?"

Dean settled into Zeke's lap, swinging his leg over and straddling him without warning. Zeke didn't seem to mind though. The angel sat back and stared up into the hunter's face with just a hint of a smirk like a challenge. Dean leaned down and nipped at Zeke's jaw right below his ear, moaning when he moved his hips slightly and his sensitive cock rubbed against Zeke's body. Dean ran his hands down the angel's chest, rocking his hips down into his lap. He sat back and began peeling away his layers until he sat bare-chested, perched above Zeke. "C'mon angel, want you to sin for me…"

Zeke did not try to stop him, but only offered this; "You don't want this…" he said, but there was no authority behind it. Just pure reason. It wasn't a protest, just fact.

Dean scoffed at the stoic angel. "Like hell I do. Tell that to my dick…" Dean hung his arms around the angel's shoulders, spreading his legs wider and rubbing off on Zeke harder. He didn't bother to stop the desperate, breathless pants he released that were, admittedly, slightly embarrassing, but Dean was far beyond thinking with anything other than his swelling cock at that time.

"You are intoxicated," Zeke stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," he huffed against Zeke's neck where he was sloppily running his tongue and lips. "Now shut up and fuck me."

But Zeke still refused to touch Dean or give him any sort of gratification other than a warm body to dry hump. It was driving Dean insane. The angel's stubborn incooperation pushed Dean further into desperation until he was practically sobbing.

"C'mon, c'mon Zeke, please. Need you to touch me…" Dean begged, grinding furiously into the angel's lap.

Then, in an instant, it was like something inside Zeke just clicked. "You asked for it."

Dean's stomach leapt in surprise as he was thrust backwards against the table, Zeke pinning him there with his body.

"Zeke…" Dean whimpered. He wasn't even sure what he was pleading for at this point.

"Is this was you want, Winchester?" Zeke purred, in a voice that was so low and sultry, Dean felt it light up his nerves and send shivers across his skin. "Do you want me to hold you down right here on this table and tear you apart until you scream?"

"Y-yes…" Dean groaned, arching on instinct against the warm press of Zeke's body. "_Please_…"

Zeke's eyes flashed. "As you wish."

Before Dean could even think with his sex and alcohol fogged mind, Zeke was ripping at the hunter's pants and pulling him out of them, yanking down his boxers and leaving him fully exposed. With his angelic strength, Zeke hauled Dean up so that his naked ass was seated fully on the table. Forcing the hunter onto his back, Zeke grabbed Dean's legs and pushed them apart with little warning, exposing his pink, puckered hole. Dean released a weak moan, grabbing his leaking cock that lay hard against his stomach. A high gasp accompanied the unanticipated sensation of Zeke's hot tongue licking at the skin of his ass. "F-fuck…" Dean ground out through his teeth, laying back and beginning to pleasure himself fully, sliding his hand up and down the shaft and teasing at his slit.

Zeke held nothing back now, swirling his skilled, wet tongue around Dean's entrance.

Dean let himself sink into the glorious sensations and pleasures of the angel's tongue on his most intimate space, feeling that warm, wet muscle press into him. His jaw slack, he let his eyes fall closed and every muscle relax, focusing on the feel of Zeke's tongue on him. A goofy, drunk, pleasure-high grin spread itself across Dean's face but he was too far gone to care.

Zeke lapped at Dean's hole torturously, like it was the best goddamn thing ever until he had Dean writhing and moaning and stripping his cock and leaking all over his hand and stomach. Dean let out a pitiful half-moan, half-sob, arching off the table just to get as much as he could of that fucking perfect, angelic tongue. But just as he tried to fuck himself back, Zeke pulled away, depriving Dean further of the sensation he needed so desperately.

"Mmm you're close, are you not?" Zeke hummed against Dean's inner thigh, placing such light kisses there they were hardly a breath.

Dean choked out, "Y-yeah…yes…"

"What do you want, Dean? You have to tell me." His voice was pure sin and it was just _indecent_, especially considering he was an angel. It made Dean's already alcohol-warmed blood feel like it was on fire.

Dean dared to glance down at the face of his lover and he nearly choked. Zeke's eyes were wide, his pupils lust-blown. His mouth, shiny and red from where it had worked at Dean, was twisted into a wicked grin. _How does he even do that?_ Dean thought. This was a side of Zeke he honestly thought only existed in his dreams.

"Want…want you to fuck me," he hissed, not bothering to mask his undeniable _need_.

"Would you like my fingers, Dean?"

"No!" Dean gasped. "God…your dick." Dean was sick of playing games. He was getting impatient. But he was clearly in no position to bargain. Zeke had so much control over him right now it was rather disgusting. Dean made a mental note to feel guilty about this later, but it never made it to the official records, which was no surprise considering how incoherent his thoughts were right now.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Dean. Not tonight."

Really? Now Zeke was playing the good guy? Dean either really fucked up or really hit the jackpot.

"No…come on…" Dean begged. Dean Winchester, fucking begged this angel to fuck him in the ass. Dean couldn't help it. It was just unfair how Zeke always sat there, so good and proper just begging to be defiled, but Dean had made the wrong assumption. Ezekiel was more than willing to get down and dirty.

Zeke came up to meet Dean face to face, mere inches between them. Zeke ran a hand torturously from Dean's thigh and up his side until he caressed Dean's cheek with two long, seductive fingers. Dean knew instinctively where those were going.

"This is what I offer to you, Dean Winchester." Zeke ran his fingers across Dean's lips, just barely brushing into his mouth. Dean groaned and arched up harder against Zeke, his head spinning. "Do you accept my offer?"

Dean whimpered, nodded as coherently as he could and thrust out his tongue to accept those two long angelic digits into his mouth. He sucked on Zeke's fingers like he'd die if he didn't. Moaning around them and thrusting up against Zeke's body just to get any kind of friction to his cock. He felt those burning, lustful eyes on him, watching the way his mouth moved and worked so perfectly.

When Zeke withdrew his fingers, Dean would have whined at their loss, but he knew he was about to be getting something so much better.

Zeke whispered to him gently, "Are you ready, Dean?" as if they were making love. Dean almost rolled his eyes at that.

"Yes, Zeke, fucking do it…"

And Zeke did, sliding both fingers in without much warning and Dean cried out. Zeke set a hard, brutal pace right off the bat and Dean was so fucking close already it was embarrassing.

Dean was moaning and squirming on Zeke's two fingers, stabbing in and out of him. Zeke whispered against his ear, "You should keep quiet. You don't want our brothers to hear how desperate you are for it, do you?"

And that was it. Dean's self-control hadn't been that great from the start. It didn't take much for dean to lose it. One, two quick brushes against his prostate and he was coming with a strangled cry all over him and Zeke, writhing and fucking himself down on those two delicious digits through the rolling heat of the aftershocks.

It took Dean a while to catch his breath and even longer to regain the ability to form coherent sentences. He blinked lazily a few times at Ezekiel who was perched proudly over his prey, but his expression was not that of victory, but one of affection. That big silly grin Dean had been wearing showed itself once again, accompanied by a content, sated feeling that made him glow all over.

He giggled in a not-so-manly manner. "Take me to bed, Mr. Big hunky angel man."

"It's Zeke," he corrected with a soft smile.

"Shut up." Dean pulled Zeke down and kissed him until he was breathless again.


End file.
